


He Who Holds Up The World

by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)



Series: Si Vis Pacem [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce
Summary: Gellert and Vinda share a kiss.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier
Series: Si Vis Pacem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	He Who Holds Up The World

When Vinda found him in one of Nurmengard’s living rooms, there was a weariness to Gellert’s features that couldn’t have disconcerted her more, for in any other moment, he was the very image of a capable leader – a leader whose will was indomitable and who knew no fear, no weakness, no exhaustion – and it wasn’t the first time it occurred to her that his visions of the future were a gift and a crushing burden alike, that he was paying dearly for every sliver of knowledge, for every truth that would save wizardkind in its whole.

Having approached the couch Gellert was sitting on, Vinda took a seat next to him and gently guided his head onto her lap, and what she felt was the weight of the entire world.

“You’re not Atlas,” she reminded him softly and began to card her fingers through his hair, for despite what he represented to her – stability and comfort and hope – she would neither deny nor reject his humanity like the rest of his followers had, and her resolve to be his only true ally, the only person he could rely on in return was unwavering.

When she leaned down to kiss him, she didn’t give in to the desire to allow herself to be led by him as she usually would and instead caressed his soft lips with all the tenderness she possessed, conveying without words that he was not alone, that she would share the burden he had accepted so gracefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the final part of my Gellert/Vinda spam for tonight :P For more Gellert/Vinda content, feel free to send me a prompt for the ask memes I reblogged or two on my writing tumblr, mendacium-dulce (prompts unrelated to any ask memes can be negotiated via PM), or check out my roleplaying blog that also includes a Vinda muse on corda-comminuta, also on tumblr.


End file.
